Distant Smile
by xxShadowSpiritsxx
Summary: It’s been three years and everyone has gone separate ways after their adventure. Izumi moves back to Japan (from Italy) and faces new problems. One person, in particular, seems to hate her. She gets involved but is she ready to find out the truth?
1. Prologue: New and Old Beginnings

_**Title: **Distant Smile_

_**Author: **xxShadowSpiritsxx_

_**Summary:** It's been three years and everyone has gone separate ways after their adventure. Izumi moves back to Japan (from Italy) and faces new problems. One person, in particular, seems to hate her. She gets involved but is she ready to find out the truth?_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my life...and even that I'm not sure about!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey, me here again. Yet, another school assignment. But this time, it's revised and edited so it's more of a fanfic. I added chapters and a brief, well not so brief, intro. Well, enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_DISTANT SMILE_

_Prologue (well... sorta)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My name is Izumi Orimoto. I have blonde hair and am fourteen. I'm also very curious and love poetry and drama. I moved to Japan three years ago. After about six months, my family and I returned to Italy. Now, I'm back in the gorgeous Land of the Rising Sun.

**xxx**

"Ahhh. We're here at last!" I jumped out of the stuffy jam-packed van. It was relieving to finally reach your destination. Of course, not to get mixed up with one's 'Final Destination' (death).

"It looks like the movers aren't here yet. We can start unpacking without them."

That's my mom. A slender, happily married woman who's a great cook and loves redecorating the house. This move is a good experience for her. Well, I'm not sure if it actually is good. Sometimes things get... out of hand.

"Izumi! Hurry up and grab some things and head on in. We're waiting!"

My dad's a bit strict, but only at certain times. I guess the move has stressed him out a bit. I better just stay out of his way and do what he says for the rest of the day.

I looked up at our new house. It was a lot like our old one. Peach, with a white awning over the sundeck. In detail, there was a white garage, cut green grass beside it and a basketball pole between. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna play basketball," I said to myself.

"What's that, dear?"

Oh, crap. My dad must've heard me. "Nothing. I just said 'Alright. I'm gonna play basketball later.'-"

"That's a great idea! I know I'm not Michael Jordan, but I'd love to teach you a few tricks and stuff."

And stuff? What's that supposed to mean? Argh! How did I get myself into this? Maybe if I don't bring it up, he'll just forget.

We finished unloading the car and the moving truck arrived. The very first things we got out were our beds. Then came the lights and kitchen crap. I was forced to help. I am a slave. I have no power over my own life. I cannot complain. I cannot refuse. Oh well. When I'm sixteen, at least I'll get a car. Then again, my parents probably won't let me drive until I'm twenty and out of school. Why are they so protective? Reminds me of the Queen in Alice in Wonderland. I mean, setting a curfew and giving me a cell phone only so I can call them when I want to go somewhere is bad enough, but can you believe I have to be in bed by 10:30! I'm fourteen for Pete's sake! 10:30! I know kids who get max five hours of sleep each night, and I'm stuck with eight! They even stick their nosey heads in my room to make sure of it. Anyways, enough of that.

"Izumi, be careful with those. They're very fragile!" My mom was getting tense so I left at once.

Eventually we got everything inside and had time to set up the beds. I remembered the movie Panic Room and convinced my parents to install some phones just incase. You never know how much things can change in a few years. When we went out for dinner that night, we passed where our old house used to be and found out it had been knocked down and rebuilt.

"I know it's been a long, hard, painful day, but try to get some sleep," my mom said quietly.

"Yeah," I was getting annoyed. "Actually, it's been such a long, hard, painful day, that I might not get any sleep at all," I said sarcastically. Nevertheless, she took it seriously.

"You're going to be tired in the morning if you don't try to get some rest."

"No, really."

"It's very much true. And you have school tomorrow, too. I set your alarm already. Is seven too early? You decide." She kissed me on the forehead-why do adults always do that?

After she left, I changed it to 6:30. I need time to get ready in the morning. I, for one, do care what I look like when I go to school. I wonder what it'll be like. I hope I make some friends this time. I'll try to keep my mouth shut and my mind focused. Focused on what? I have no idea. I just thought it sounded good to say. Anyways, my plan is to (hopefully) not wake up late. Then, a quick shower and into my uniform. Next, brush my hair, maybe a bit of eye shadow and lots of breath mints. Oh, yes. Lots of breath mints. After all, I don't give a bad impression on the first day of my new school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: A little boring? Don't worry, the next chapter is better. Keep reading and please review!


	2. 1: A Grand Start, Indeed

_**Title: **Distant Smile_

_**Author: **xxShadowSpiritsxx_

_**Summary:** It's been three years and everyone has gone separate ways after their adventure. Izumi moves back to Japan (from Italy) and faces new problems. One person, in particular, seems to hate her. She gets involved but is she ready to find out the truth?_

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey, thanks for reading! I really hope you like this chapter. Remember to review! Oh, and there's some symbols stuck in by mistake. Thanks to a kind reviewer for pointing that out! I also realized that only one space shows up after my sentences. Not sure how to fix it, but if you know, please give me some tips.

I also noticed some people don't like what I've done with the characters or the fact that they don't remember anything. Hehe. I agree that it's not very logical, but if it bothers you so much, just don't read. However, I am open to any advice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_DISTANT SMILE_

_Chapter 1: A Grand Start, Indeed_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Izumi, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh crap. I forgot to set my alarm." Wait. I didn't. Damn, I must've slept through. Sighing, I reluctantly got out of bed and changed into my new school uniform. It was navy blue with a white collared blouse and knee socks. And to top it all off, a pair of shiny black shoes. I brushed my teeth and combed my blonde hair so it was straight with no tangles. While racing down the stairs, I tripped and fell flat on my face, like this show I once saw. You see, this six year old girl was walking her two gigantic dogs and they started running, causing her to fall right on the camera person! Ha ha. Yep, very funny indeed.

"Here's your lunch," my mom said handing me a brown paper bag. I guess she figured that I need a little help sometimes. She also gave me my pink backpack with all of my binders and supplies already in it. Does she think I'm that helpless?

"Uh... thanks!" I ate a bowl of cereal and dashed out the door. Oops! I almost forgot my breath mints.

It was a drizzling Tuesday morning but I tried to have a positive attitude about it. I was running across the street when I fell into a huge puddle and was soaked up to my knees. Argh! Can this day get any worse? I thought. I made my way to the school. It was a large, white and navy school with four partly bloomed cherry blossom trees surrounding the front. I pulled open the oversized glass doors and headed for the office to check in.

"You new here?" asked a thin girl with short blue hair.

"Yeah, I came from Italy. Actually, I went to a different school north of here, but only for a month or so. Oh, my name's Izumi Orimoto." I glanced about the spacious office.

"I'm Kaori. Wanna come meet my friends? I'm sure they'll like you."

"Sounds good. Thanks a lot."

"I know what it's like to be new."

Kaori led me to the second floor, where I met two girls, Eri and Ami. Eri had wavy chestnut hair tied up into a ponytail, and Ami's was long, straight and red. Of course, they were all wearing the same blue uniform.

"So, did they give you a timetable yet?" wondered Eri.

"Yeah. Here, you can take a look." I held up a pink sheet with my student number, the courses I was taking, the name of the teacher and the room number. All three bunched together to see it while I got a chance to look around and try to spot if any of my classes were near by. I saw a mysterious guy wearing a black uniform and had long, dark blue hair. I noticed his face had no expression, like he was starring for eternity into a large, empty space. He almost looks evil. You know, like one of those types of people in TV shows that you can tell they're up to something. But no, this isn't a TV show. Nothing like that ever happens in real life... well, rarely but not never.

"Izumi? Earth to Izumi! We all have Art first block so we can show you where to go," Kaori offered.

"Thanks. I sure wouldn't like to get lost. This school is really big."

We walked downstairs to the art room, while they asked questions about how it was in Italy. I noticed that the strange guy in black was going to there too.

"Who exactly is he?" I asked, tilting my head towards the 'King of Darkness.'

"I'd stay away from him. Nobody gets in his way, so don't even think about it."

"Well, maybe he's just shy. We should go talk to him," I insisted, but they shook their heads and turned away. "Fine, _I_ will."

Walking closer to him, he just gazed at me with a cold, icy glare, probably wondering what I was doing. I don't even know. I'm not sure if this is real or not, but I do feel a weird dark aura around him. Probably just my imagination.

"... Hi, I'm new! My name's Izumi. Nice to meet you," I said cheerfully, hoping he'd lighten up a bit. I waited for a response but he just looked away. "So," I searched my mind for something to say when I noticed his shoulder bag and binders were also black, "is black your favourite colour? Not that I didn't notice before but-"

"Look, why don't you go back with your friends and leave me alone," he said sharply to stress his point, but calm enough so he didn't attract unwanted spectators.

I slowly turned away. I wasn't hurt by his words but it wasn't the best way to greet someone who was only trying to be nice! He _could_ just be having a rough day. Or maybe he doesn't like new kids.

"Izumi, come sit with us." Eri saved a seat and waved me over.

"Thanks." I know it's like the hundredth time I've said that but I was grateful to have made some friends who actually pay attention to me. Unlike those before.

All class I thought about why the guy in black ignored what I said. He probably has 'cooler' friends and wants nothing to do with me. I'm probably not the only one! I should go talk to him at break. He can't just exclude people like that.

"Izumi, we're going to the bleachers to watch a basketball game. Coming?"

"Maybe, Kaori. I've got some... business to settle first."

"We'll be there at lunch as well, if you need us." Ami slammed her locker shut. "Damn! Why won't it close?" I heard her say to herself. She pushed everything in further and got it to close. Then she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks. By the way, who's that guy I tried to talk to before?"

"Kouji Minamoto..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: So, what do you think? I would suggest you keep reading!

Izumi: Yeah, and remember to review!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: What the hell are YOU doing here! Where did you come from?

Izumi: Don't know, don't care. Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm on TV!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: No, you aren't! Those are just bored readers looking for entertainment! Not a camera!

Izumi: Be nice to the audience. We need to get ratings!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Did you not here what I just said! Or did it just go through one ear and out the other?

Izumi: Sorry, folks. She's very sorry. Stay tuned for the next chapter on Izumi TV! Bye!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Okay that's it. You're going down you f-BEEEEEEEEEP!


	3. 2: Takuya

_**Title:** Distant Smile  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** It's been three years and everyone has gone separate ways after their adventure. Izumi moves back to Japan (from Italy) and faces new problems. One person, in particular, seems to hate her. She gets involved but is she ready to find out the truth? _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except the fic itself.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey! So sorry it took a long time to update! I was trying to get _Leave the Past Behind You_ finished, and I kind of forgot about finishing this one too XD. Please forgive me! Anyways, I wrote the original short story a year ago, and decided to make it into a fanfic. However, I'm a lil stuck 'cause I don't quite recall how exactly I was going to make this work…So, I'm just kind of making it up as I go! Hehe. I'm so weird…but weird is good…right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After much trouble, Izumi finally made it to school. There, she met some new friends, Kaori, Eri, and Ami. Aside from them, Izumi decided to talk to this strange, mysterious boy, whose name she found out was Kouji Minamoto. She tried to be nice, but he remained cold and distant to her, just like everybody else… 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_DISTANT SMILE_

_Chapter 2: Takuya_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"His name…is Kouji Minamoto."

My head sprung up as soon as I heard his name. Kouji… His name sounds so familiar…but who is he? I searched my mind for any memories of a guy named Kouji. The noise around me was so loud that I couldn't concentrate at all. Suddenly, I snapped out of my gaze as I heard Eri's voice.

"Be careful, Izumi. Don't get yourself into any trouble…" she warned and they all left.

Trouble? What kind of trouble would I get into? I started dazing off again, but stopped myself in time. I realized I was standing in the middle of the hallway, and a huge crowd was approaching! I dashed to the side as fast as lightning!

Of course, with my great non-clumsy self, I bashed into this shorter, dark haired boy. He was probably just minding his own business when all of a sudden, a dumb blonde jumped out from the middle of the hall and decided to knock him over, 'just because.' Yep! That's me…lacking brains as usual. Anyways, I apologized and helped him gather his books off the floor.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just hit my shoulder on a locker handle." He put his hand over his bruised shoulder.

Feeling guilty, I said, "I could get some ice for you if you want."

"Nah, that's okay. I'm fine." He smiled and looked up at me for the first time. His eyes were a calm shade of purple, which complemented his chocolate hair. Actually…he was kind of cute! I felt myself blush a little, and offered him a hand to help him up.

We walked down the halls, to the class we both had next: chemistry. I learned his name was David, and that he was the same age as I was (well, duh--we had chemistry 9 together). What we both have in common is that we're both new to this school. He's kind of shy and timid, in a way. He doesn't seem to talk very much, unless you ask him something. There was something about him that made me want to get to know more about him. I guess that feeling of curiosity was what made us become friends.

The bell had rung and by that time, the halls were once again packed with racing students. We entered the science room, only to see that Kouji guy there. My meeting with David had caused me to completely forget about the 'business' I had to take care of. Oh well.

Kouji was sitting all alone at the table, his bag on the other seat. I saw other kids pass him. It was as if he didn't have any friends in any of his classes. I remembered him at an empty group of desks back in art class too. I was about to go talk to Kouji, when I heard a voice call to me from the back row of desks.

"Hey Izumi!" David waved me over to go sit with him. Not wanting our friendship to be a one-time thing, I went over to his table. I didn't like the idea of being distracted from my mission, but I would rather keep a new friend, than bother a cold person whom I knew nothing about. There would still be time to finding out about Kouji later.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher demanded. Almost instantly, the students who were running around the room had slid into their seats. I assumed this was because he was a pretty strict teacher, which they would have known from past experiences.

"Let's get started right away. Why waste time? In the end, you'll be able to have more class time to study for your final exam!" he went on, smirking.

Oh joy! I thought sarcastically to myself. I slouched in my chair, bored, as he yelled out names on the attendance list.

After that, the teacher issued out textbooks heavy as an elephant! I have no idea how I'm going to lug that thing home every night, but I guess I have no choice.

The rest of the class was extremely boring. All we did was review safety precautions and read through the first part of the chapter going to be studied. Finally, after a decade of dullness, that damn bell rang and we were dismissed.

"So where are you going now?" David asked me while we both piled books into our backpacks.

"I'm not sure…I have something I need to take care of, but I guess I don't want to keep my other friends waiting."

"Oh…is that so?"

"I'm supposed to meet them to watch a basketball game…so yeah…" My voice trailed off and my mind drifted back to the topic of Kouji.

"I see…okay well I'll see you around! I'm going to go get lunch." He smiled and waved as he left the classroom.

"Bye…" Picking up the last of my things, I headed out the door.

I made it to my locker and squished all my junk inside. It really shouldn't be that messy, but I had been forced to share a locker with this weirdo snobby girl. I guess she just didn't like the fact that she doesn't get her own locker all to her noble self anymore. Oh well. It's not my problem. She's just going to have to deal with sharing, just like everyone else. But there's still a part of me that doesn't quite trust her…

Anyways, I was jumping to conclusions again. I should just forget about it. Grabbing my wallet out of my bag, I noticed something sticking out of the small crack in the side of where the shelf is attached to the locker. Maybe something fell from her shelf and got stuck between it. After all, it happened a lot to me. My papers always used to fall through, back in my old school locker. I'll just move it back to where the rest of her stuff is.

I slowly pulled the tip of a small plastic bag down from the crack it was caught in, when I stopped abruptly.

"Holy shit…" I said to myself, not loud enough so anyone else could hear. Panicking again, I quickly took all of my things out of the locker, closed it, and dashed away! Luckily, I was already near the gym so I didn't have to go far. I rushed through the doors and slammed my ass down on a bench near Ami.

"Ah! …Oh hey, Izumi," she said, a little surprised at my unorthodox way of greeting.

"…Hey guys." I tried to laugh it off, a bit embarrassed about my entrance. "Um…" I mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Ami wondered.

I really wanted to mention the locker encounter, but I thought twice and decided not to say anything. "Never mind. It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at my comment, but shrugged it off.

"So," I started, "who's winning?"

**xxx**

Fifteen minutes passed as I just continued staring into space, pretending to have some interest in the game going on below. I had almost completely spaced out when suddenly I heard a friendly voice calling to me.

"Hey Izumi!"

Looking up, I noticed it was David. He waved at me while holding a foam bowl containing the cafeteria's daily soup. I smelled the soft aroma of sweet tomatoes. It lingered inside my nose for a while before I realized I hadn't eaten anything for some time now! But I ignored my hunger for now and just smiled back saying, "Hi David…"

"OOH! Who's that? Is he your boyfriend, Izumi?" inquired Eri, whom stretched her body over to see what was going on with David and I. "Wow…you're cute!"

"What? Of course he isn't my b--" I was cut off.

"What? Who's cute?" Kaori asked, oblivious to what was happening around her.

Ami smirked. "Yep, that's Kaori! Unless it has anything to do with guys, she doesn't pay attention."

Kaori stuck her tongue out as a comeback.

Eri budded into the commotion again. "Hi, my name is Eri!" she said perkily. "And these are just my two loser friends, Ami and Kaori." She winked at all of us.

"HEY!" The two girls gave an annoyed look at Eri's evil grin.

Through all this, I simply hung my head in humiliation for my friends' wild behavior. I glanced up at David, who seemed to enjoy all the attention. He must not get this reaction from girls very much.

He gave me a weird sort of expression and said, "Well…it's been nice meeting you. I'm just gonna leave now…" He slowly backed away.

"Aw…you scared him away, Kaori!"

"No, you did, Eri. It was all of your out of control flirting!"

"I couldn't help it! He was soooo cute!"

"Yeah, but not hot," Ami added to her screaming friends. "Sure, he had a cute face, but come on…"

"Whatever, Ami," they said in unison.

I watched them go crazy again, gathering my belongings, as I slipped out quietly to make a trip to the vending machines. My stomach was growling and rumbling ever so intensely. I had only eaten a small bowl of sickening bran flakes--that was all we had in the house! My body was so weak now, I realized as I dragged my feet across the hard floor. Just making my way there was torture! I know, I know, many people make it through the day without lunch, but I can't. It must be some metabolism thing. I have no idea what I'm saying. Anyways, I finally made it there and was looking through the selection of chips, candy, gum and packaged cookies. At that moment, I would eat anything as long as it didn't have mould growing out of it. Hurrying, I stuffed my coins into the slot and jammed on the buttons.

I headed back up to the bleachers, crunching on some cookies I bought. I also had a bag of chips, but they weren't as filling, so I would eat them after. Just making it to the third step, I looked down from the stairs and saw a brown haired boy of average height. Somehow my mind had flicked some switches inside and started processing. I had no idea what was going on, but something forced a word out of my mouth.

"Takuya…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_We didn't hear much from Kouji in this chapter, but what is the big secret that troubles Izumi about him?_

_What's going on with Izumi's locker partner? What will happen to her?_

_And is it really Takuya that Izumi sees? Will he turn out to be just as cold as Kouji? Read and find out!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey! Thanks so much for reading, and please review! I really do appreciate reviews, and I'd like to know what you think of my story.

Izumi: Hi, again people! It's me--your host of Izumi TV!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: What are you doing back again? I thought I got rid of you!

Izumi: Uh oh…k well I better get going! Stay tuned for the next chapter and review please--

(Loud crashing noises in the background)


End file.
